


Smash or Pass

by Ein_Nachkussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, Gauken AU, High School, High School Crush, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smash or Pass game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/pseuds/Ein_Nachkussen
Summary: While playing a game of Smash or Pass, Alfred admits something in time for the wrong person to hear. Now he has to explain the misunderstanding and confess his feelings to stop his crush from hating him forever.





	Smash or Pass

“Alfred, you go first: _Ivan Braginski,_ smash or pass?” Francis asked, leaning slightly over the table where the group of friends sat, with all eyes set on Alfred once Francis asked the question.

“Is this really the kind of game we should be playing in the library?” Alfred asked, adjusting his school tie as he glanced around the library.

There were students studying, some standing around the bookshelves, or others just chilling around in groups, like Alfred, Matthew, Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were. But, as Alfred looked around, his heart went in his throat when he caught sight of another student, who was sitting in one of the private cubicles with his face in a book.

 _Arthur Kirkland,_ even just looking at him made Alfred’s palms sweat, he was in the year level above him, and had a class with Francis, which was how they met. Ever since they met four years ago, Alfred hadn’t been able to get over his adolescent crush, and it had followed him all the way to now, at seventeen years old. Arthur was hot-headed, snobby, but at the same time, he was gorgeous, generous, and kind, even when he pretends not to be. He was voted the student council president for that very reason. Alfred had been yearning for him for so long, almost the entire year level knew about his crush to some degree.

His friends certainly knew, and they teased him about it mercilessly.

“Come on, it’s fine,” Gilbert chuckled, “Come on, answer.”

“Do you really need me to say it?” Alfred replied, “I wouldn’t touch the guy with a ten-foot pole, _pass."_

Alfred looked back at Arthur, seeing him put down his book and get out his phone, and for a moment, Arthur’s eyes looked up and caught sight of Alfred’s. Nervous, Alfred turned away, but Francis waved at Arthur. Alfred’s heart was still racing at a million miles an hour and Alfred was sure that his cheeks had gone bright red.

“God, Alfred, you’ll never get over this crush if you don’t talk to him!” Matthew sighed.

“Talk to him!? He’d flatten me if he knew I had a crush on him!” Alfred replied, his voice raising a few octaves as he spoke.

“Hmmm…” Francis murmured, his eyes looking past Alfred, and Alfred could tell that he was looking at Arthur, _“I wonder what would happen if he accepts your confession…”_

“Don’t tease me, man, as if he’d go for me,” Alfred pointed out, slouching in his chair.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, what’s so good about him?” Gilbert asked.

“I don’t know!” Alfred snapped, “Just… when I’m around him my heart races, my palms get sweaty, I become a mess, I can’t breathe and I become a complete idiot… And I think he’s really pretty, he’s nice to me and I really like how his eyes light up when he speaks about something he likes… It’s only gotten worse since the moment I met him.”

Even thinking about him made Alfred feel warm and fuzzy inside, he could only imagine how nice it would be to be able to have Arthur to himself, like a real boyfriend. But it was a dream that he felt was unattainable, he would have been just a kid in Arthur’s eyes. A kid with a stupid crush…

“Awwwwwww~” Antonio cooed, even poking Alfred in the nose like he was a child.

“Forget it, let’s just continue this stupid game!” Alfred snapped, before looking to Gilbert, _“Yao Wang,_ smash or pass?”

Gilbert frowned for a moment, pondering as he changed to another ridiculous seating position, this time with both of his legs hanging over one of the chairs arms, laying like he was being carried bridal style, “Smash.”

“Any reason why?” Matthew asked.

“Not really, curiosity, I suppose,” Gilbert replied, shrugging.

“He’d smash anything,” Francis muttered slyly to Antonio.

“HEY! SHUT UP!” Gilbert growled, before looking to Matthew with a cheeky grin and suggestive smile, _“Me,_ smash or pass?”

Matthew was quick, and brutal, in his response, waving his hand nonchalantly, “Eh, pass.”

“Fuck you!” Gilbert snapped, to which Matthew and the others laughed loudly.

“You won’t be—I passed, remember!?” Matthew snapped back, sending the group into a roaring laughter.

The force from Alfred’s laugh changed the angle of his head, enough that he caught a glimpse of Arthur, who was standing closer to the group. He was standing by the bookshelves while checking his phone, he was even in the process of pulling a book out. God, standing there Alfred could see his body perfectly, and it sent him into overdrive. He could drool for hours over how good Arthur looked, the school uniform hugged him in all the right places, it was one of the reasons why Alfred’s crush on Arthur reached new heights the minute he hit puberty and realised he had a thing for slender men. Twinks he would later learn they were referred to.

“Alfred, eyes over here bud,” Matthew chuckled, “You’ll mess up your neck if you stare at him like that for too long.”

“Dammit,” Alfred grumbled, curling into the chair.

“Antonio…” Matthew muttered, before smiling like he had come up with a devilish idea. The Canadian was always known to be so sweet and innocent to the untrained eye, but to those who knew him, Matthew was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, and could be _savage._ Alfred knew that Antonio was waiting for something bad, he’s the only one in the group who has a boyfriend, and Antonio gives the word loyalty a new meaning, he kisses the ground that his boyfriend walks on. _“Feliciano Vargas,_ smash or pass.”

“Matthew, _no.”_ Antonio grimaced, crumbling once he registered the name of his boyfriend’s younger brother.

“Matthew, _yes!”_ Gilbert cheered as he reached over to Antonio’s phone and turned it on, showing the background of Antonio’s phone, which, _of course,_ was a photo of Lovino, and turned the phone over,  _“Lovi’s not gonna know…”_

All eyes were on Antonio, and even Alfred got in on the joke and gave Antonio the same suggestive and mischevious glare as the other members of the group.

“You know you want to…” Alfred cooed.

“It’d be just like Lovino, minus the attitude,” Francis chuckled.

Finally, Antonio gave in, sighing, _“Smash…”_ before sighing, _“I hate you guys…”_ as the other cheered. Now, Antonio was back with a vengeance, and he really wanted to quickly forget the fact that he agreed that he’d smash Lovino’s little brother. “Francis…. _Ludwig Beilschmidt,_ smash or pass?”

“If you smash, I will kill you,” Gilbert grumbled.

To which Francis smiled, “I like a shy boy, _smash,”_ Francis replied, before cowering when Gilbert reached over the table to hit him.

When Francis looked at Alfred, Alfred knew that his next question was coming. But something was different about his face, and for a moment, he looked to behind Alfred, but before Alfred could look back and see what was going on, Francis said, “Alfred, _Arthur Kirkland,_ smash or pass?”

At the mention of his name, Alfred smiled as his head went into his hands, “Really, fucking really?” Alfred decided there that he was going to be funny, “Of course I’d smash, _with a hammer!”_ And then Alfred smashed his hand on the table to punctuate his point, and the group laughed, but Francis, he was looking to behind Alfred with a panicked look on his face.

Alfred was finally able to look behind him, and the sight nearly killed him. Arthur was staring at him from only a couple of feet away, his face tensed and his hands into fists. Instantly, Alfred’s expression dropped as fast as his heartbeat, _he fucking heard._

 _“Screw you, you jerk!”_ Arthur hissed, before marching away, leaving Alfred sitting there, paling like he had just lost all of the blood in his body.

 _“Chase him, dumbass!!”_ Matthew hissed as he smacked Alfred on the shoulder, sending Alfred running after Arthur like a racehorse.

“Arthur, wait!” Alfred cried as he followed Arthur out of the library, grabbing as his sleeve, but Arthur refused to stop, marching away and pulling out of Alfred’s grip.

“So you can smash me with a hammer!?” Arthur snapped, not even looking back at Alfred as he continued to march down the hallway.

“No, I’m sorry!” Alfred whined, feeling like he was about to cry. The crush of his life fucking hates him because of an ill-timed joke. Alfred wanted to die right there, he wanted to die, but he couldn’t let himself die without Arthur knowing the truth. “It was a joke!”

“Fuck off!”

“No, it was a joke!” Alfred pleaded, before grabbing onto Arthur’s sleeve hard enough to turn him around, there he saw what Arthur was hiding.

Arthur looked hurt, his cheeks were pink and the whites of his eyes were reddened by oncoming tears. It wasn’t the face that Alfred expected to see…

“Leave me alone,” Arthur grumbled, blinking enough to make a tear fall.

“Are you…crying?” Alfred asked.

“No, fuck off!” Arthur snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Then he tried to run away again, but Alfred got in his way and grabbed him by the shoulders before he could get anywhere.

“Arthur, it was a joke, I’d smash you,” Alfred explained, his voice cracking slightly. He was so confused, and at the same time, his adrenaline was through the roof. He was actually talking to Arthur, but his anxiety was stronger than the awkwardness brought upon being near Arthur. Why was he so upset…?

“It’s not about that stupid game!” Arthur roared, finally showing Alfred the extent of his tears, “Just leave me alone!”

“But—I—” Alfred stuttered, holding on tightly to Arthur’s shoulders as the Englishman struggled. Alfred was about to cry himself, he was sure that Arthur would see that if he sat still for a couple of seconds. “Why are you upset?”

 _“Fuck!”_ Arthur snapped, his head falling into his hands.

Then Alfred put the pieces together, and the reality hit him like a brick to the face. Arthur… Does Arthur like him…? Alfred looked down at Arthur, and he couldn’t see a reason to deny it, if Arthur didn’t have feelings for him, then he would have been fine with that joke, but no: he’s in tears over it. Alfred’s palms sweat as did his forehead, he felt like he couldn’t breathe as he could stare down at Arthur. His brain and his heart screamed at him to _do something—fix this, you fucking moron!!_

“I… I really l-l-like you…” Alfred stuttered, so softly, he could barely hear it himself.

But Arthur went quiet, and slowly pulled his eyes from out of his hands to look at Alfred, “You what?”

“I…” Alfred stuttered, his grip on Arthur’s shoulders tightening, he was sure that his voice had gone high when he repeated, “I like you. A lot. Please don’t hate me!”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Arthur grumbled.

“It was a joke, I swear…” Alfred promised, quickly spiralling out of control, “All of those guys know that I’ve had an insane crush on you for years and they were giving me shit, so I joked and you heard, and now I want to _fucking die!”_

Arthur lifted his full face out of his hands and stared at Alfred with an open mouth and dazed eyes, like he had just been slapped in the face, but he was more confused than hurt. The look in his eyes was driving Alfred crazy, so green and so pigmented, _“Years?”_

 _“Yeah…”_ Alfred admitted, lowering his head shamefully, finally crying, “I’ve liked you since I started school here! I… It’s such a pathetic crush, but oh my God, I really like you—I’m sorry if you’re not gay or don’t like me! I—You--- _Aw fuck!_ ” Alfred let go of Arthur and his own head fell into his hands, _“Fucking kill me…”_

“Alfred…” Arthur muttered. Alfred was surprised that he hadn’t run away, especially after that shitty confession. “Look at me…”

 _“No,”_ Alfred whined, not wanting to show Arthur how pathetic he looked, but when he felt Arthur’s hands lay over his own, Alfred couldn’t help but show himself, and through the lenses of his thick-rimmed glasses, Alfred saw Arthur looking at him. All of the tears had disappeared, but his face remained pink, but for a completely different reason. His lips were pursed and shiny, and Alfred couldn’t take his eyes off them.

Where he watched as Arthur confessed, _“You idiot, I like you too.”_

“What?” Alfred asked, shaking so hard, he was sure that he was going to fall down, but Arthur’s arms on him kept him up. Despite all of this anxiety, Alfred couldn’t help but smile.

 _“You heard me,”_ Arthur muttered, smiling himself.

 _“You’re kidding,”_ Alfred gasped.

 _“No…”_ Arthur replied, before laughing softly, “You silly… _ah…”_ It seemed that even Arthur was struggling to think clearly too.

So then, Alfred smiled so hard, his cheeks were burning as he turned his hands to intertwine his fingers with Arthur’s. The two lovestruck fools continued to stare at each other, both red in the face and hopeful in the eyes, squeezing each other’s hands tightly.

Alfred wanted to kiss him, but he knew that it was too soon to kiss him on the lips, no matter how badly he wanted it. So, Alfred compromised and lifted Arthur’s hands to his lips for a kiss, which made Arthur shiver in such a way that made Alfred want to scream. He was so precious, and Alfred couldn’t believe that he could finally let his crush come to life before his eyes…

“So…” Alfred chuckled, staring deeply into Arthur’s eyes, which glistened with hope as he leaned into Alfred, sharing the same eager smile, “Are you doing anything this weekend?”

 


End file.
